What I've Been Looking For
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Two souls, one a black-hearted tyrant, the other a simple human slave girl with a beautiful voice. Both searching for something. Who knows, maybe what they're looking for can be found in each other.
1. Prologue

What I've Been Looking For

Written by Chibikan

Summary: Another of my "Redeem the Villain" stories. This time, it's Frieza's turn. Why? Because I have only seen ONE "Frieza" story, called Touch of Innocence. And I LOVE redeeming villains, it's a fun pastime for me. Don't worry, I'll try my hardest to make the heroine a NON-MARY-SUE. Kind of inspired by two other stories. The story of Saul and David from 1st Samuel and the story of The Mighty Prince from a book a folktales. The Mighty Prince is the story of a prince who is strong and has everything except he is unhappy, so he spends his time warring against nations who can't defend himself. The story takes a turn for the better when the Prince meets a young girl who is happily planting flower seeds and she gives him a bag of seeds as a gift. If you can find it, read it, it's really good. Chapters will be longer, this is just the opener.

Prologue

He had everything. And if he wanted something that he didn't already have, he got it in less than a minute. He was the ruler of at least four whole galaxies. He was unbelievably powerful, and getting stronger with each passing day.

But as powerful as he was, he wasn't happy. He was the ruler of dozens of planets, but none of them afforded him any real loyalty. If at any time, the unthinkable were to happen and someone stronger than he should arise and challenge him, they would join that one in an instant. They despised him, and although he professed not to care, secretly he did.

They called him evil, black-hearted, a murderous fiend, power-hungry, greedy. No matter how much he had, he only wanted more. Oh, if they only could understand WHY he wanted more. But they never would, it would be impossible for them to. How could they ever know the feeling of having everything except for the one thing they desired most?

Day after day, he searched for this one thing, but it was near impossible to find. How does one find something when he doesn't even know what he's looking for?


	2. Slave Girl

What I've Been Looking For

AN: This story will be told third-person limited. So when I say it is someone's POV, that means you will see what s/he is thinking, but I will be using he, she, they pronouns, not I. Don't ask me why I chose the name Lavender, it's just the one that stuck. I do not own the lyrics to "Soon" from Thumbelina. This is an Alternate Universe fic, set as if the three Saiyans were never sent to Earth, but Frieza's army instead.

Chapter 1  
Slave Girl

Frieza's Point of View

"What do you mean you can't defeat the Oompa Loompas!" Frieza shouted into a communicator while sitting in his hover-chair. "They're a bunch of a pathetic midgets!"

Static came over the communicator before a loud roar caught the tyrant's attention, "Well," began the voice on the other end, "It's not the midgets that have us stumped. IT'S THE VERMICIOUS KNIDS THAT ARE THE PROBLEM!" The roar sounded again, and the voice screamed in blood-curdling terror, "WE NEED HELP!"

Frieza cut off the communicator, not really wanting to have his ears bleeding from being screamed in, and massaged his temples. "Another day, another migraine." Perhaps he should have Prince Vegeta and his comrades go clean up this mess.

Zarbon, his only trustworthy minion, approached the frustrated Icejin, "Lord Frieza, I'm certain that we will soon be able to capture that little planet. I will send out a fresh batch of soldiers to do the job."

Frieza grumbled, "Yes, and make sure those pitiful whiners are eliminated, I have no use for such weak fighters."

Zarbon bowed, "As you command."

Frieza was about to order the man to leave when a sound came echoing through the doors. A sound he had never heard before.

"I know there's someone somewhere, someone who's sure to find me soon," a voice, a female voice, as clear as a bell singing.

"Zarbon, what is that?" Frieza asked, sure the man must know.

Zarbon shook his head in bewilderment, "I don't know, sire. Shall I find it and put an end to it?"

"No!" Frieza snapped. "I will go and deal with the problem! I will personally punish whoever dares to commit such an atrocity here." he said quickly to cover up the fact that he was curious. Who could be singing in his palace? Who would? With a few motions of the controls, he piloted his hover chair out the automatic doors and down the hall.

"After the rain goes there are rainbows I'll find my rainbow soon," continued the voice, getting louder as he moved through the corridor.

Finally he reached the source, a young slave girl in a tattered dress scrubbing the floor. She appeared to be a human as he got a closer look. He was about to speak to get her attention, but he found himself wanting to hear more of her song. It was a novelty to him.

She looked up briefly from her work, but she appeared so lost in a daydream, that she never even sensed herself being watched. "Soon it won't be just pretend. Soon a happy ending." she started to stand, "Love, can you hear me," she turned around slowly. "If you're near me, GASP" she finally saw Frieza and dropped her bucket in shock. She instantly fell to her knees, fearful, "Lord Frieza, please forgive me, I didn't know you were there," she appeared to brace herself for punishment, her candy-apple hair falling over her face.

"Don't stop," was the unexpected order, "Sing it again," He didn't know why he wanted her to finish, but, he wanted to hear it. When she had been singing, he'd felt something, and he wanted to know what that feeling was.

Her voice to wavered but she started her song again, "I know there's someone somewhere, someone who's sure to find me soon," as she sang, she raised her head some, so that he saw her eyes, a sparkling turquoise, like the waters of his planet. "Love, can you hear me, if you're near me. Sing your song, sure and strong, and soon." she bowed her head again.

Frieza had to fight a grin as that feeling welled up again. Was that feeling, contentment? He had never felt such a thing before. "Stand slave woman," he ordered. She did as she was told. "Tell me, you are clearly frightened, so why do you sing?" he had to know. What could possess this woman to sing so cheerfully when her very life could be facing it's end soon?

Slave girl's POV

"I…I…I sing…because I am frightened, it…makes me feel better." she said honestly. "I'm sorry, sir." Apologize, always apologize, no matter what just apologize. That was the mantra that had been going through head for some years now.

The fearsome lord, cocked his head to the side, resting it against an arm, "What is your name, child?"

"L…Lavender, sir."

"And how long have you been here?" Frieza now asked.

Mentally, Lavender counted and responded, "This is only my third day here, sir." She inwardly wondered when the beating would start. Surely he would beat her. She'd disrupted his work and caused him to come searching for her. She only hoped she'd be able to continue her chores when he was through.

Frieza's hand went to his chin, as if he were thinking, "Return to your chores, but you will sing for me again. This evening, I will send a guard for you." Without another word, he went back the opposite way.

Lavender watched the alien tyrant leave and let out a breath she'd not known she was holding. So that was the terrible Frieza. He didn't seem so terrible. He'd spoken pleasantly to her, and best of all, he hadn't beaten her as she'd expected. Perhaps, he wasn't as bad as people said he was.

Author's Note: I hope I managed to keep Frieza in character. This could prove to be a really fun story to write. This is Lavender's first time meeting Frieza in person. She'd seen posters and the like, and heard rumors about him, but she'd never actually met him before. Can someone give me some ideas for a few songs that she can sing, as Frieza wishes her to be his personal entertainer?


	3. The Man Behind the Mask

What I've Been Looking For

Chapter 2

Zarbon bowed as Frieza reentered the chambers. "Did you find the source of the voice sire?"

"Yes, Zarbon, of course I did. It belonged to the slave girl from Earth." Frieza turned his cold eyes on the captain. "Judging by how she acts, I have a feeling this is simply a change of scenery for her."

Zarbon nodded. "I don't suspect that it is my Lord. Her father gave her up without issue when he drunkenly attempted to attack us, in exchange for his own life."

Frieza stroked his chin in thought. How strange to have a slave who didn't fight her new circumstances, one already conditioned and trained as a lowly servant. Oh well, one less slave he'd have to kill in anger. One less that he'd have to replace in a month. "She is to be brought to my quarters every evening after dinner. I like her voice and I want her to sing for me again."

"As you command, my Lord." Zarbon replied. "Strange that a slave could find something to sing about."

"She should also be given a new dress. The one she was issued is in tatters, it's a wonder it's on her at all." he ordered Zarbon. "I don't approve of slaves going around nude, no matter what species they are."

"Actually, that's not one of the normally issued dresses. That's what she had when we acquired her. And it was already like that. But if you wish it, I will have it replaced with something more appropriate."

"I wish it then." Frieza growled. How dare Zarbon question his orders. Or at least he thought that's why he was so angry. "Go and do it! NOW!"

Zarbon snapped to attention and hurried out of the room. He wasn't too fond of his master's ever changing moods.

Frieza guided his chair to the large window overlooking his planet. He despised Zarbon and all of them. Despised their spineless ways. Always crawling to him, bowing low, never bringing their eyes to meet his. He knew that's as it should be. He was their master, their lord. They were supposed to serve him, to fear his great power. He couldn't punish it because that's what was expected of them. And then they call him evil. Evil because they refuse to stand up and face him like men instead of cowering at his command. How he wished he could meet one person with a mind of their own, who would speak to him like a person instead of a ruler. But how could he let them know that without seeming soft. He wasn't soft, far from it. He was hard and strict and cold. "When will I find someone who will understand me?"

******************************************************************************************

Lavender had moved onto the windows by time Zarbon approached her. She saw his reflection in the window and stepped down from the stepladder and bowed. "May I help you sir?"

"Come with me, girl." Zarbon led her in the direction of the slaves' quarters. "Lord Frieza has commanded you be brought to him this evening. That being said, you surely cannot go dressed as you are."

"I'm sorry…but…this is all I have. Forgive me."

"You are not the one that needs forgiven. You are our slave, you were HIS daughter, it was HIS job to supply you with decent garments. However, because Lord Frieza is magnanimous, he has asked that you be given a new dress." Zarbon assured her. "You will also need a bath."

Given that it was the middle of the afternoon, all of the slaves were off working. In the middle of the room was a washtub filled with steaming water. On the floor was a bar of soap and a towel and a washrag. And on her bed was a pale green frock, pretty in it's simplicity. Beside the dress was a pair of hair ribbons.

"Wash yourself and put on the dress and ribbons. It will be easier to work with your hair off your neck." Zarbon turned for the door. "I'll be back for you in two hours."

"Thank you, Sir." Lavender thanked him. She examined the dress. It was nicer than she'd had in a long time.

For the longest time, she had been practically a slave for her father. He had denied her everything a growing child should have, decent meals and clothing. He would beat her for the smallest infraction. He blamed her for her mother leaving them when she was six years old. When their world had been attacked and her house raided like many of the others, she thought that was it for them. Her father had attacked the alien soldiers, who were led by Zarbon, in a drunken rage not really knowing when he was beaten. When Zarbon had the idiot pinned and the alcohol seemed to have worn off a mite, he'd realized the predicament he'd gotten himself into. To save his own pitiful life, he offered her to them, saying he didn't care much what they did with her.

She expected as much from her good-for-nothing father. She'd expected Zarbon to kill her in her father's place, but he brought her back here to be one of Lord Frieza's many slaves. He'd warned her that even then she might not live for longer than a few days but at least she had a chance as long as she did as she was told without fail. Everyone she met said that Frieza was fearful, evil to the core. But the man she met earlier didn't seem evil. After meeting him, she couldn't help but wonder what he was really like and what was really going on behind those red eyes of his. Who was the man behind the mask?

AN: Sorry for the long update. I've been having serious issues. I'm really trying hard NOT to make her a mary-sue but it's not easy. For one, one of the Mary Sue sites says a mary-sue typically has a really good singing voice, which Vesta has. Well, I don't think that's fair. There are real people out there with voices that really make you stop and listen. Taylor Swift being one of them (LOVE HER). Anza Ooyama and Hikari Ono and Kanbe Miyuki (Rest in Peace) to name a couple of others. Another way is that the character has an odd name. Well, we live in the age of odd names. One of the kids I worked with, his name was Yaiden. One of the girls, her name was Alayjah. She's not perfect, she does have flaws, one of them being she doesn't typically stand up for herself and she's a bit of a wet blanket. She has very little confidence and she's a little closed mouth when she needs to be open-mouthed if you know what I mean, typical Beaten Child Syndrome. She's not a woe-is-me character, she needed a previous situation so that her current situation would look like a stay at the Ritz in comparison, so that she wouldn't automatically hate Frieza for making her a slave. She's not overly positive about anything, she sings because she's scared, it makes her feel better and she doesn't judge without really knowing a person.


	4. 2 Hours Later

What I've Been Looking For

AN: Zarbon is sort of the confidant-type character, the one that the main characters feel comfortable bearing their thoughts to and gives sage advice. I love characters like that, and Zarbon struck me as that sort of character, since he is the closest to Lord Frieza. I know he really isn't that sort in canon, but can you imagine Vegeta as the Sage-type character? Or Dodoria? Or Kiwi? I can't. Zarbon was the closest to it as we could come.

Chapter 3

Lavender tied the pale green ribbons into her hair as best as she could. She had never had ribbons to tie in her hair before and her mother had left long before she had the chance to teach her. She wasn't even paying attention when one of the other slaves, a middle-aged female humanoid-type with bluish-green skin.

"What are you doing?" the female asked her.

Lavender jumped. "Mana, you scared me." she clasped a hand to her chest. "I've been called before Lord Frieza and I was given this dress so I would look presentable. But I can't seem to get these ribbons in right."

"Are you telling me you don't know how to do your own hair, girly?" Mana rasped and came over. "Give me those. So why were you called before Frieza? Did you do something to tick him off already?" she tied the ribbons on either side of Lavender's head. "That would have to be a record."

"I don't think so. I did meet him earlier today, but he didn't seem as bad as everyone says he is." Lavender examined the ribbons in their small, cracked mirror. "Thanks, I never learned how to do this before. I didn't have any ribbons, only scrunchies and hair bands and those are really easy to do. Ribbons aren't very popular on Earth now-a-days."

Mana gaped. "What do you mean he doesn't seem as bad. He's evil, he'll kill you with the least little excuse. Look at where you are now? You were taken from your home, your family. You're his slave!"

Lavender shrugged. "Whatever. It's almost been two hours, Captain Zarbon will be here for me any minute. I'm going to go wait outside." Mana was practically her only friend in this place, with everyone being all "every man for himself"-ish but she really wanted to decide for herself about Frieza rather than let rumors decide for her. After the way he spoke to her earlier, he couldn't really be as bad as all that. He surely couldn't be as bad as her drunken father.

As she predicted, Zarbon had come for her. "Good, you're ready. It doesn't do to keep Lord Frieza waiting. Come, quickly."

Vesta followed Zarbon, suddenly feeling a little nervous. Her gait slow and methodic as her brain started going a hundred miles an hours.

"Ask your question." Zarbon directed her. "I will answer if I can."

Lavender jumped. "Am I that obvious?" she murmured to herself. "Um… if anyone knows you would. I've heard so many thing about him, but when I met him earlier he didn't seem as bad as they say. So, straight up, what is he really like?"

"That is a difficult question. Honestly, I really don't know beyond that he is the lord of this planet, heir to his father's enormous empire, and he is my master. I follow him and serve him as his Captain of the Guard." Zarbon answered. "People say that he is evil because he is incredibly powerful and can destroy entire planets with one blow, he's done it before. He rules with an iron hand, no nonsense. But I cannot judge whether or nor he is really evil. I suppose that it's up to each one of us to decide for ourselves what a person is like." His answer brought them to the door to Frieza's private chambers. "We are here. Don't be frightened. You're not here to be punished, not this time." he opened the door. "Go on in."

AN: Again, sorry it's so dang short. I am just so incredibly tired and it's 3am. Since she's there because Frieza wants to hear her sing again, which song do you think she should sing?


	5. Nightingale

What I've Been Looking For

Disclaimer: I own none of the songs that Lavender may sing. Do not have a fit over lyrics, she is actually singing them like dialogue. She is essentially the Nightingale from that old fairytale.

Chapter 4: Nightingale

Frieza looked up from his seat to the sound of the opening door. In the shadow of the entryway, he could barely make her out in her simple new dress and ribbons. She stood so daintily, anxiety evident in her face. Only it wasn't the same anxiety that he had noted in her earlier that day. "Come in," he gestured to her. "Don't be afraid. You're in no danger here." Now why did he say that?

Lavender stepped forward slowly, twirling with her hair. She knelt before him politely, as she knew she was expected.

"No no, stand. As long as it is just us, there is no need to bow." he waited for her to comply. "And look me in the eye. I don't know where people get the idea that directing one's eye below the one speaking to them is considered respectful. I want to know they are listening." A ghost of a grin graced her face for a fleeting moment as she looked up at him. It was gone before he could even figure out if it was ever really there. "That's better. I called you in here because I liked what I heard before. I want to hear it again. Sing for me."

Lavender bit her lip, "Any special requests?" she asked nervously.

He shook his head. "Sing anything you like, but sing."

"Alright," she cleared her throat and closed her eyes thinking of the song she was in the mood for, "Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things," that ghostly grin showed up again as she sang softly.

"Louder girl, I can barely hear you," he demanded.

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes. Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes. Silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favorite things. When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad; I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad." By time she sang the last bar as loud as the song would allow, she looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

His eyes held none of the answers she was looking for. They seemed to hold nothing, except confusion. She looked down, prepared for the worst.

"Continue…" he ordered, "If that is the end of that one, then sing another. I want to hear singing. Don't stop."

She looked up and felt her heart ease. Maybe everyone really was wrong about him. "This is where I belong. Beneath the clear wide blue here! I feel completely new here in the world above! It's like my life was wrong…"

Frieza found this new song a surprise. Was it possible that she was happy with her current place? Happy to be on his planet? Happy to be his slave? He would have to know more. She was a strange one.

"Life seems to be almost calling to me from this strange new world above!"

"Tell me," he interrupted before she could begin another song, "do you fear me?"

Her eyes filled with doubt. How was she to answer that? If she answered wrong, would he kill her for insulting him? What she answered right?

"I don't know how to answer that…" she said simply.

"The truth, of course, I want the truth."

"Well, truthfully, I don't know. Everyone says I should," she told him, "everyone except the captain. He says he can't tell me one way or another, only that you are his master and as such he has no opinion. He did say that I would have to decide for myself. So, I'll ask. Do you want me to fear you?"

AN: Lavender is so hard to write. I don't want to make her Mary-Sue, as I said before. I'm worried she seems too perfect and I don't know how to bring out her flaws more avidly. Clearly one flaw is she's indecisive and too timid. Have any suggestions? Please let me know in reviews. What would you like to see in the next chapter? If I can, I might work it in.


End file.
